


The New Guy

by YT_chan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Resident Evil 1, S.T.A.R.S., Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: “Dude your shots were insane.” Chris laughed, boyish and teeth and Jill was so embarrassed by how much she liked the sound of it.
Relationships: Chris Redfield & Barry Burton, Chris Redfield & Joseph Frost, Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine (one sided), Jill Valentine & Barry Burton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The New Guy

“He just walked past the door!” Jill scrambled from her seat and planted her face against the small square of glass, her cheek pressed against the cold surface as she tried to get a good look at the new recruit. Barry was second to join her, hands on his hips as he smirked proudly.

“So you made it past the interview, huh?” Joseph came a moment later and managed to squeeze his hand through and open the door. They all tumbled out and flooded the corridor, eager to watch the process happen.

Wesker sighed from where we was a little ahead of them, turning around and gesturing for the young man beside him to do the same.

“They’re supposed to be working, but I suppose today can be an exception.” He adjusted his glasses, folding his arms and trying to appear annoyed. “This will be your team if you managed to get hired. I’ll introduce you to them later since we’re short on time.”

The younger man nodded, and Jill struggled to hide a particular excitement of hers at seeing his handsome features. She knew she should probably stop staring, seeing as the new recruit was obviously concerned, but he still waved at the group albeit nervously, before following Wesker to the shooting gallery.

“Jesus Christ, he’s cute.” Barry laughed at her gobsmacked face, patting her on the shoulder as they decided to trail along behind Wesker and the recruit.

They stayed as quiet as they could while Wesker continued to explain certain elements of the job to the newbie, until they arrived at the shooting gallery and the buzz of anticipation hit them. This would be the deciding moment of whether the new guy would be staying for good or leaving today. If Wesker was impressed with his gun handling skills, he was guaranteed to get in his good book, but Wesker had a reputation of being hard to impress. They couldn’t kid themselves that they were a little worried for the guy.

While Wesker was busy preparing the targets and the gun closet, the fresh face stood off to the side, giving a small smile to Barry when he caught his eye.

“You’ll be fine, stop worrying.” Jill nudged Barry in the side, her gaze questioning.

“You two already know each other?” The older man nodded, a grin on his face.

“I was the one who recommended him to Wesker, you know?”

Jill let her stare fall back to the guy, who was now occupied with setting his gun up. They all held their breaths as they waited for the shot to happen, eager to see his skills, even Wesker held a firm, studying gaze as he watched the young man. The trigger was pulled, and Jill peered over to see a hole dead centre in the target. She whistled, beyond impressed.

Wesker considered the young man, clearly captivated himself but too proud to show it. “Do a few more, and you can pick a different gun too if you can handle it.”

“I sure can.” The man selected a bigger gun than the standard handgun, inspecting it a bit first before moving back to shoot his target again. It only took a few more seconds of aiming before another bull’s eye, and everyone knew he was definitely getting hired.

“Well done. Your gun handling skills are indeed remarkable. Now, let’s head back to the office so I can debrief you.”

* * *

When Jill saw Wesker and the new guy again, it was ten minutes later after they had reluctantly gotten back to work. The both of them stepped out of the office, and telling by the man’s radiant face he had just heard some very good news.

“If I can have your attention.” Wesker waited until they were all listening carefully before proceeding. “This is Chris Redfield; from now on he’ll be part of our team. And if you could all introduce yourselves.”

One by one they greeted him, and then Wesker was departing from Chris and finally, the other S.T.A.R.S. members could talk to him.

Barry moved past them all to give Chris a big bear hug, lifting him off the ground with is big meaty arms and laughing like a proud father. Jill tried not to blush when her gaze met with Chris. Seeing his face even closer now, there was no denying that he was a fine looking man.

“Welcome to the club.”

“Glad to be here.” He smiled, and just when Jill was about to say something, Joseph was coming between them and howling like a goddamn monkey. Jill scoffed, leaving the two of them and stepping back to stand beside Barry.

“Dude your shots were _insane_.” Chris laughed, boyish and teeth and Jill was so embarrassed by how much she liked the sound of it.

“Don’t let his good looks fool you.” She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in denial and ignoring Barry’s teasing smile. “He’s a bit of a trouble maker.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh but you were looking.” Barry shook his head, bringing his height lower to get to Jill’s level. “He’s gay too.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jill groaned, scrubbing at her face in defeat. _It was always the hot guys, wasn’t it?_

“And I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure he’s already smitten by Wesker.”

“Please don’t rub it in my face.” She glared at Barry’s chuckles and didn’t stop him when he went back to his desk. With one last look at the new guy, she sighed and eventually did the same.

She wouldn’t get him as a boyfriend, but she would have him as her best friend. They would spend the better part of their lives hanging out together, until the world screwed them over and they were left fighting for their lives. And even then they’d always have each other’s backs.

But right now, they were just S.T.A.R.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter: @yaytobio


End file.
